1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gas consuming system including a gas consuming device that consumes supplied gas, a fuel cell system including a fuel cell that generates electric power while consuming supplied fuel gas and oxidizing gas, and a vehicle equipped with the fuel cell system.
2. Background Art
In a fuel cell as one typical example of the gas consuming device that consumes supplied gas, for example, in a polymer electrolyte fuel cell, reactive gases (fuel gas an oxidizing gas, e.g., the air) are supplied to a pair of electrodes (anode and cathode) arranged across an electrolyte membrane. The fuel cell generates electric power, as the electrochemical reaction proceeds with consuming the supplied reactive gases. The continuous gas supply according to the power demand is essential for the progress of the electrochemical reaction. This electrochemical reaction is an exothermic reaction, so that it is generally required to cool down the fuel cell with a coolant, such as water, for continuation of the smooth reaction. For this purpose, a compressor for compressing and supplying the intake outside air and a water pump for pressure-feeding water are generally provided with the fuel cell.